1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for efficiently adhering or attaching a simple handle to an article.
2. Prior Art
Such devices exist in the prior art and, as shown in FIG. 2, include a belt-like article having one surface to which an adhesive is applied and the belt-like article is cut to a predetermined length to form handle members 2. Another auxiliary member 3 is attached to a portion except for both ends of each handle member to form a holding part. Adhesive surfaces at both ends are attached to both side surfaces of an article A to construct a handle. Conventionally, a method has been employed to attach the handle to the article wherein a belt-like article wound into a reel-like shape is drawn out and cut into a predetermined length to form the handle member, of which both ends are nipped by holding claws and are compressively attached to the side surfaces of the articles A.
In the conventional handle adhering method, drawing-out of the belt-like article, holding, cutting and adhering are performed at the same position, so that high speed processing is impossible.